impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor characters
There are a handful of characters created by Splapp-Me-Do (or in some cases, by someone else) that have made very few appearances throughout the Impossible Quiz series, or that have appeared only once. This page covers their info and all of their appearances in said games. Recurring minor characters In this section you will find minor characters that have made appearances in two or more Quiz games. Dennis the Square Tomato A character featured in many of Splapp's works, characterized for being an odd tomato due to its uncommon shape, which causes the normal round tomatos to call him a "freak". He has appeared in: *Question 103 of the first Impossible Quiz, where you had to search it after your cursor was turned invisible by a "Vanish" bottle. *Question 49 of The Impossible Quiz 2, where it would only appear if you had to type 4-3-?-9-Enter, giving you a picture of a confused Dennis. *Question 93 of the same Quiz, where you'd be presented with a depressed Dennis and hundreds of normal tomatos glaring at him, with the task "Click the odd one out"; instead of clicking Dennis, though, you'd have to click the words "the odd one out" of the task. Original "Worms" characters Many of Splapp's early works, including the Quizzes themselves, feature original "Worms" characters, not only one of his own (called Splapp like him), but also from other users that are close to him, such as Gingerneck or Black-Charizard (Huntakilla). Splapp (the worm) is characterized by the sword that penetrates the upper part of its skull. Worms have appeared in: *Question 20 from the second Quiz, where you had to pop all of the zits in Post-accident Slick's face (you can't see the rest of the Worm's body, but it has appeared in some of Splapp's other works). *Question 42 from the second Quiz, which is inspired by a weird Flash animation made by Gingerneck that features a Worm called Horse-Worm attacking another one called Pig Buster. *Question 106 from the second Quiz, which features two Worm characters: Splapp and Huntakilla. You require to remove Splapp's left eye an place it on the pair of mechanical legs in the middle of the screen, creating an Eye-On-Legs, and then place the kiwi Huntakilla is holding into the hole where his eye was. *Question 42 from The Impossible Quiz Book (Chapter 1), which recreates an odd Flash fighting game by Gingerneck; you must mash any of the keys of your keybord (barring Tab) so that the random Worm character on the left annihilates Pig Buster. Eye-On-Legs This odd creature is basically an independent eye attached to a pair of mechanical legs. They're featured in plenty of Splapp's works, including the Quizzes, more specifically: *Question 73 from the second Quiz, where you'd have to make Simon the Topiarian Monster shape the bushes like an Eye-On-Legs. *Question 106 from the second Quiz; as stated earlier, you must remove Splapp's eye and place it on the mechanical legs, creating an Eye-On-Legs. *Question 90 from The Impossible Quiz Book (Chapter 2), the "Pokémon" battle mini-game. Here, Chris will be pitched against a Phlovomite and one of its two possible "Pokémon" (not actual Pokémon), one of which is an Eye-On-Legs. Spidermonkey Originally appearing in Splapp's Flash animation "A New Breed of Hero", this monkey superhero inspired by Spiderman uses his own poop as a weapon. He has also appeared in: *Question 109 of the first Quiz, where you had to repeatedly click it until he defecated a pile of poop containing an arrow, which you had to click to proceed to the final question. *Question 104 of the second Quiz, where he made a cameo appearing behind one of the extremely dirty windows you had to clean. Elephants Elephants have appeared in all main Quiz games. In all of these cases, you had to remove the mouse from the game's screen in order to make them appear, since they naturally hate mice! *Three black elephants appeared in Question 34 from The Impossible Quiz, running into a mouse hole when you remove your cursor from the screen. *A single elephant will fall from the upper edge of the screen after removing your mouse in Question 37 from The Impossible Quiz 2. *The same elephant from above will do the exact same thing in Question 124 from The Impossible Quiz Book (Chapter 3), opening time scars after crashing head first into the floor. Shadow crowd This bunch of people appear as viewers in questions that feature stages with big curtains, and they have numbers on the back of their head, which you must click according to their task. *In Question 92 of the first Quiz, they were in a stage with red curtains, and you had to click all nine of their numbered heads in descending order (from biggest to smallest number); doing so would make the curtains open, revealing Mars who will start singing a song by The Flaming Lips called "What is the light?". *In Question 95 of the second Quiz, you'd be presented with a stage with blue curtains, with eight people instead of nine. This time around, you must click their heads in ascending order (from smallest to biggest), and doing so would reveal the picture of a dead rabbit behind the curtains, as a sad song plays in the background. One-off minor characters Here is where you will find characters that have appeared only once or twice during a single Quiz game. These include characters that have also appeared in the ending sequence of Chapter 3 aside from their original question appearance, but not anywhere else in the series. Boggy "Boggy" can be considered as the first minor character to be introduced to the series. He appears as an unpainted drawing on an easel in Question 19 of The Impossible Quiz, where you have to paint it in the correct order to make it a "masterpiece". The "Abundance" Its appearance is in Question 28 of The Impossible Quiz, which is the first picture question of the game. It's a jolly-looking cupcake with limbs wearing a ballet outfit, and it's shown to be dancing in the picture. "Abundance" is the option that perfectly describe this picture, since it's a pun on the words "a bun dance". It was originally going to appear as Question 34 of The Impossible Quiz Beta, the unreleased extended edition of the Demo, which was cancelled before even being completed. Corporal Arse This character has made some appearances in Splapp's other works. In this series, he has only appeared in Question 5 of The Impossible Quiz 2, though it would only appear if Frank told you to type the word "arse". He's an independent butt that has a face and a military hat, and he's one of the possible options in Question 16 of the same Quiz (which asks you for Chris's name). Celly The creature from Splapp's Flash animation "Right Here, Right Now", where it evolved from a simple cell into different creatures. It has appeared in Question 9 of the second Quiz; here, you had to repeatedly click it to make it evolve into a tadpole, just like in the first part of the animation. This creature's name was never stated until Splapp made a Tumblr post revealing it. Pork Fairy Belonging to one of the "Frank" comics, this magic pig appeared in Question 52 of The Impossible Quiz 2. It lives in a golden genie lamp, which you naturally have to rub if you want to make it appear! Longcat Longcat has appeared in Question 60 of the second Quiz; when you get here, you can only see a tag that says "Don't pull this", though you HAVE to do so if you want to proceed. Pulling the tag will reveal the cat's tail and feet. Keep pulling down until you get to the cat's face, making a message appear saying "Longcat is looooong!". You might be asked for the number of the question this cat appeared in, in one of the variations of Question 120 Ponk Plucking It makes his appearance in Question 66 of The Impossible Quiz 2, where you have to take off all of the leaves of his body (except for the ones around his neck); after doing so, he'll wink at you delightfully. You might be asked for the number of the question he appeared in, in another one of the variations of Question 120. Violence the Strawberry A violent-looking limbed strawberry that wears pants and boots. Splapp has only made a single drawing of it, plus it has only appeared on 72 (The Impossible Quiz 2)|Question 72] of The Impossible Quiz 2, where you had to answer with his name. Simon the Topiarian Monster A character that has appeared in some of Splapp's drawings; he's a jolly red lizard-like creature with a passion for handling grass and bushes. He has only made appearances in The Impossible Quiz 2, the main one being on Question 73, where you have to repeatedly click him to make him cut some bushes and shape them like an Eye-On-Legs. He also makes a cameo in Question 104, the fourth one of Chris's Incredible 20, where you had to clean some extremely dirty windows, revealing several characters by Splapp behind them, including Simon. Red dragon It's a simple red dragon that appeared in Question 79, which had the task "Dragon here, please". It was only there to deceive you, since all you had to do is to drag "on" to where the arrow was pointing. Amy Rose She appears in Splapp's Flash animation "Sonic Breaks his Neck", where she commits suicide after being told that Sonic had been killed. This scene is homaged in Question 91, where you can see her pointing the gun at her head; you must click on it once an aim appears on it, and if you are successful, you will blow her brains out! The "Graphite" They appeared in Question 109 of the Impossible Quiz 2, which was the ninth question of Chris's Incredible 20. It was shown as a picture where two different charts, a pie chart and a bar chart, are fighting against each other. The answer to this question was "Graphite", because it's a pun on the words "Graph fight", perfectly describing the situation. Category:Characters